Cambios
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA... Lemon... Él no quería comprometerse sentimentalmente ii aun asi le propuso matrimonio... Ella esta embarazada, lo ama ii aún así lo rechazó... ¿Podrán formar la familia que ambos necesitan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Un obvio OoC por parte de Sasuke… gomen jeje

Todavía** agradeciendo **a mi amigo Carly que me llevo a un Rave, cosa que me emociono y logro algo que no había podido hacer en meses… escribir xD

_Cursiva- Flash back…_

**Cαмβ****ïø§.**

-

-

_Se sentía completo. Desde hacía… diablos, ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Pero bueno el punto era que, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía por fin completo, feliz, pletórico._

_Y eso no era posible, Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto... no debió de haber pasado en primer lugar. Porque se estaban engañando, porque no era correcto que se sintiera tan bien por lo que estaban haciendo, y que como consecuencia, podría arruinar su amistad._

_Simplemente no era correcto sentirse tan bien, mientras le hacía el amor a su amiga... a su amiga de la infancia, la única mujer que no le tenía miedo, que era honesta y sincera con él, que lo conocía por sobre todas las demás personas._

_No, eso no era correcto._

_Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos no podía apartar las manos de las piernas de la mujer. Eran preciosas, siempre supo que así serían, lo que nunca imagino es que su piel seria tan suave al tacto. Y eso era decir mucho, porque su imaginación seria un buen instrumento de tortura para cualquier hombre…_

_Tortura de una manera muy primitiva._

_Pero ahí estaba él, como un poseso acariciando a su amiga, mientras ella solo atinaba a soltar ligeros suspiros y algunos gemidos entrecortados. Por fin, la pelirrosa, tomo parte activa en la situación, cosa que le alegro bastante y mitigo un poco la sensación que tenía de estarse aprovechando de ella, de su inocencia._

—_Sasuke... —suspiro la ojijade mientras con sus manos recorría el pecho de su próximo amante-. No... no pares... P-por favor._

_Por supuesto que nada iba a detenerlo._

_La besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, dándole suaves mordiscos en los labios, antes de introducirle la lengua en su boca con delicadeza, moviéndola por la cara interna de las mejillas, por debajo de su propia lengua… La forma en que ella gemía y se aferraba a sus hombros, demostraba que estaba disfrutando mucho de ese beso._

_Y sin dejar de besarla, sus manos encontraron la sujeción del vestido y lo soltó. Después deslizó el vestido por debajo de sus pechos y de su vientre. La fugaz visión de sus pechos con sus pezones erguidos no fue nada bueno para su autocontrol. Sakura ardía de deseo, y sus caderas se restregaban contra él en un ruego silencioso pero inquieto._

_Hasta que Sasuke decidió que ya era suficiente. Los dos se deseaban. No necesitaban interminables juegos preliminares_

—_Que gran cama —comentó Sasuke, aspirando el perfume a flores que portaba Sakura._

_Se apartó unos momentos de la mujer para quitarle los zapatos, arrojándolos a un rincón. La única prenda que todavía llevaba la pelirrosa era el diminuto tanga negro de satén._

_Se levantó y fue a apagar la luz del techo, dejando solo la luz de la lampara de noche prendida, lo que daba un aire sumamente intimo a la situación. Cuando volvió a la cama, la besó otra vez con clara lujuria, mientras le iba quitando con lentitud el tanga._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el triángulo de rizos, y su erección creció todavía más. Era que extrañó que un pedazo de satén lo excitará de esa manera. _

—_Sasuke —susurró ella con un hilo de voz._

—_Shhh… —la hizo callar mientras se quitaba la camisa después de haber safado su corbata —. Disfruta. _

_Ella obedeció, contemplando con deseo cómo él comenzaba a desnudarse._

_No podía esperar más para estar dentro del exquisito cuerpo de Sakura, enterrar sus dedos en esa maraña de cabello exótico, o echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y ver cómo abría la boca en medio de un jadeo. Estaba impaciente y excitado y en esos momentos le costaba no enterrarse profundamente en ella_

—_Estás mojada —gruñó el pelinegro y estrechó más su cuerpo con el de Sakura, completamente desnudo—. ¡Y quiero que seas mía!_

_Agarrándola de los tobillos, tiró de ella hacia el borde la cama y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, puso una almohada bajo las caderas, le separó las piernas y se situó entre sus muslos. Al momento siguiente estaba dentro de ella._

—_¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Sakura medio aturdida y mareada por la increíble sensación que la llenaba._

_Sasuke murmuró algo, y entonces le agarró las piernas y la hizo apoyar los tobillos en sus hombros. Era una postura bastante cómoda, sobre todo cuando él le apretó el trasero._

—_¿Te gusta?_

—_Sí —respondió ella sin aliento. Sasuke definitivamente había llegado a su punto G._

_El pelinegro masajeó sus glúteos, mientras comenzaba a moverse, avanzando y retrocediendo con cada embestida. La presión crecía y crecía con cada entrada de Sasuke, el calor se hacía casi insoportable, los gemidos imposibles de contener. Era un placer extraordinario y por ningún motivo quería que terminara._

_El rostro de Sasuke era una mueca de placer. Ella aún no había alcanzado el orgasmo, pero sabía que estaba cerca… muy cerca…_

_Sasuke cambió de postura. Le hizo bajar las piernas y se rodeó con ellas la cintura, mientras con las manos la agarraba por las caderas y profundizaba en la penetración._

—_¡Sí, así...! —exclamó ella entre jadeos—. Oh, Dios…_

—_Saku... ra… —gruñó él—. No puedo aguantar más. No puedo… Lo siento... No_

_Sakura grito, liberándose, sintiendo los violentos espasmos que sacudían todo su cuerpo. A lo lejos, pudo apreciar el rugido de placer de Sasuke._

_Ni en el más salvaje de sus sueños había tenido Sakura una experiencia semejante. _

--

--

**Dos meses después...**

—¿Entonces aceptas? —preguntó el pelinegro en tono urgente. Había llegado a un estado en el que no importaba lo que la ojijade le respondiera, solo sabía que no iba a soportar más la incertidumbre de la situación.

—Aún no veo el porqué es absolutamente necesario que sigamos con esto, Sasuke, sólo experimentamos atracción. Nunca hubo ningún tipo de responsabilidad entre nosotros

Sí, eso Sasuke lo sabía muy bien.

—Debemos aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, Sa-ku-ra.

—No es como su se tratara de un error, Sa-su-ke.

El pelinegro trato de contener una exclamación de frustración, pero no pudo. Realmente Sakura podía llegar a ser muy cabezota si se lo proponía, y esa no era la excepción. Pero claro, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle, que si de a cabezonería se trataba, se había encontrado con la orna de su zapato, porque él no pensaba ceder en lo más mínimo.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es una cuestión de principios. Nuestro hijo merece nacer dentro de una familia.

Sakura lo medito durante unos momentos. Si a ella le preguntaran que era lo que le gustaría tener en un futuro, contestaría sin dudas que lo que más deseaba era tener a su hijo y a Sasuke. Porque lo amaba, porque ya amaba a su hijo a pesar de que solo podía sentir su diminuta presencia. Pero claro, la vida no era perfecta y ante semejante cuadro que representaba toda su felicidad —Sasuke, Sakura y el hijo de ambos —, se interponía un hecho irrefutable.

Sasuke no la amaba.

—No es justo que solo nos casemos por el bebé que viene en camino, Sasuke. No es bueno ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para el bebé —lo contradijo Sakura, a pesar de que cada palabra expresaba le lastimaba.

—Sakura, mi hijo y tú, siempre podrán contar con mi preocupación y mi desvelo —le aseguró el pelinegro, todavía en el intento de que Sakura aceptara casarse con él.

—¿Y con tu amor?

Ante estás palabras, el hombre se separó de Sakura inmediatamente. Se podía a preciar a leguas la tensión que había tomado por completo el cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que apretara la quijada con tanta fuerza, que parecía que en cualquier momento el mismo se la rompería.

Touché.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no puedo amar a nadie.

—Sasuke…

—No pidas milagros, Sakura —la interrumpió —. Te juro que siempre podrás contar conmigo, que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites, pero no me pidas amor. Es lo único que no puedo darte.

—¿Entonces como pretendes que llevemos nuestro matrimonio? Solo con discursos sobre lo que es ético, sobre los principios —profirió sarcásticamente —. No me hagas reír.

—Eres una ingenua. Te la vives encerrada en tus novelas rosa, esperando que el amor de tu vida… tu príncipe azul haga acto de presencia y te declare su amor eterno. ¿Cuántas parejas en la vida real se casan llenos de sueños e ilusiones, planificando la vida perfecta bajo el estandarte del amor, y terminan decepcionados al ver que su amor eterno, solo les duro unos años? —cuestionó el pelinegro —. Lo que te ofrezco es real, Sakura. Una promesa de una vida futura juntos por el bien de nuestro hijo. Te ofrezco la estabilidad de un cariño entre amigos y mi protección.

—Pero…

—Soy sincero con lo que te ofrezco y no pretendo engañarte. Temo, cariño, que aún no conoces lo que una pasión profunda puede hacer en dos personas. Muchos dicen que el amor es lo que sostiene un matrimonio, pues bien esas son falacias. Es la pasión lo que lleva al matrimonio al éxito. Cuando se acaba la pasión, se acaba el matrimonio, así de sencillo. Y Kami sabe que entre nosotros, pasión hay de sobra —y con una mano, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Sakura, que inevitablemente tembló ante el contacto —. Podemos construir una vida, Sakura, solo es cuestión de que tú te abras a la posibilidad

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Llevaba varios años de conocer a Sasuke y sabía perfectamente lo que una familia representaba para él.

Un sueño prohibido y un miedo atroz.

Porque aunque tratará de ocultarlo, para ella no era desapercibido el esfuerzo que Sasuke estaba haciendo para aceptar que iba a ser padre. Que dentro de algunos meses, una pequeña vida dependería completamente de él y de ella. Su ocasional noche de pasión —como lo había definido él —, había traído lo que Sasuke denominaba como una consecuencia.

Es cierto que era sincero en lo que le ofrecía. Y kami sabía que ella se moría por tener una familia desde que había perdido la suya. Su madre murió cuando ella solo tenía ocho años. En esos momentos por lo menos todavía contaba con la presencia constante de su padre, que la había adorado con tal fervor, que le ayudo a superar esa experiencia traumática. Pero hacía aproximadamente tres años, había perdido a su padre en un accidente de tráfico, que le enseño lo que era sentirse desamparada, desprotegida, sola en el mundo.

Y ya no quería sentirse así.

—Está bien, acepto.

--

-

Decir que Sasuke se dio prisa por acelerar los trámites de la boda es poco. La pelirrosa se vio inmersa en un verdadero torbellino de sucesos, que si no hubiera sido por la mano firme que Sasuke siempre le tendió, estaba segura que habría colapsado en cualquier momento.

En menos de una semana, ya eran marido y mujer. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que Sakura se trasladara a la casa de Sasuke, para comodidad de ambos. Al tratarse de una casa grande, les proporcionaba a ambos el espacio suficiente para mantener cierta independencia para moverse libremente, para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

—¿Dónde quieres que coloque esto? —preguntó Sasuke que entraba a la habitación.

Sakura volteo a ver a su marido —aún le sonaba extraña la palabra —, y vio que cargaba una pesada caja con objetos personales.

—Sería bueno que lo dejaras por la sala de estar, esa caja contiene algunos objetos que fuimos coleccionando mi padre y yo —comentó Sakura, mientras se separaba del clóset donde había estado acomodando su ropa —. Aunque mucho me temo que no estarán a la altura de la decoración de tú casa. Es preciosa.

—Tus objetos son hermosos, Sakura. Tienen su historia —respondió Sasuke tratando de parecer indiferente —. Y eso es mucho a comparación con una casa decorada por un extraño al que se le paga dinero.

Había tanta desolación escondida en el tono de voz de Sasuke, que la pelirrosa deseo con fervor poder acercarse a su marido, tomarlo de la mano y asegurarle que no se preocupara por eso… que ellos mismos podrían coleccionar objetos, creando una historia en común, para que empezara construir sus propias raíces.

Pero no pudo decirlo, porque el hecho de mencionarlo, le recordaría más a Sasuke que tanto él como Itachi, perdieron lo que podía definirse como una familia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras ambos se dirigían hacía la sala de estar.

—Oh, muy bien —exclamó Sakura sin mostrarse sorprendida. Desde que Sasuke se había enterado del embarazo, esa pregunta no faltaba ni un solo día. Desde el principio, el primerizo padre, se había preocupado por la salud de la futura madre.

Tal vez porque deseaba que no se repitieran algunos sucesos.

—No pasa nada más interesante, aparte de las náuseas matutinas y algunos antojos esporádicos.

—¿Antojos? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la nueva información.

—Sí, y antojos de lo más graciosos —rió Sakura mientras sacaba de una caja, un precioso florero que decidió colocar en el centro de la mesa de centro —. Por ejemplo el otro día se me antojo comer palomitas de maíz con helado, o helado de fresa con chile piquín. Incluso se me ha antojado el querer comer tierra.

—¿Tierra?- preguntó Sasuke consternado —. Que asco.

Sakura rió francamente divertida.

—Si estuvieras embarazado, no pensarías lo mismo. Según el médico, eso se debe a algún tipo de descompensación, y mi cuerpo de esa manera expreso que necesita más vitaminas y minerales. Pica, se le llama: te da por comer cosas no nutritivas y poco usuales… como la tierra. Pero el médico ya se encargó de eso, recetándome todas las vitaminas y minerales que necesito.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Creo que puedo confiar en las palabras de un doctor, ¿no? —aseguró Sakura sin perder su sonrisa —. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo para la próxima consulta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo tomo la caja de nuevo entre sus brazos y salio de la habitación con paso firme con dirección al patio trasero.

—"Mamá no debió de haber dicho eso" —se recriminó a sí misma, Sakura mientras inconscientemente se acariciaba el vientre, todavía plano —. "Temo que piense que lo estoy forzando a que de un día para otro, nos acepte en su vida, bebé"

--

-

Inhalo y exhalo buscando tranquilidad.

Era increíble como su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Sólo se había acostado con Sakura una vez, y se había quedado embarazada. Un hijo, un bebé.

Su hijo. Su bebé.

Contradictorios sentimientos habían hecho mella en él. Estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de ser responsable de ese bebé, pero lo poco que había aprendido a lo largo de la vida, le dictaba el hacerse cargo de ese hijo por más miedo que tuviera. Su instinto le decía que debía proporcionarle un hogar estable, unos padres que le brindaran protección.

Lo cual representaba toda una contradicción para él. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a ofrecer algo así a su hijo, sin tener que implicarse él sentimentalmente? ¿Cómo iba a proporcionarle un hogar, si él había perdido el suyo a muy temprana edad? ¿Cómo darle un ejemplo a seguir, si él mismo no lo tuvo? Pues bien, encontraría el modo. Un modo en el que todos salieran ganando de la situación. Por lo pronto, su prioridad era asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera sana y fuerte.

¿Y si ella le ocultaba algo sobre su embarazo? ¿Verdaderamente era normal que una mujer deseara comer tierra? ¿Le faltaban vitaminas? ¿Cuáles? ¿El médico le estaba dando a su esposa las vitaminas correctas? ¿Cómo sabía cuales eran los nutrientes que le faltaban? Necesitaba saberlo, y solo había una manera de estar tranquilo.

Diez minutos después entro de nuevo a la casa y se encaminó hacía Sakura, que seguía acomodando sus posesiones por toda la casa. Parecía ser que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que con lentitud y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la pelirrosa y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella, al no esperarse ese abrazo, solo pudo tensarse, para después respirar profundamente.

—Me gustaría mucho ir a la siguiente consulta.

Sakura suspiro y feliz, se volteó para ver la cara de su marido y sonreírle.

Por el momento, todo estaba bien.

--

-

—Sakura, sabes muy bien que el médico te dijo que no era conveniente que hicieras esfuerzos excesivos —reclamo Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura se inclinaba sobre la encimera, para sacar unos trastes. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer de seis meses de embarazo, fuera tan sexy?

—No creo que el hacer la comida, entre en la categoría de esfuerzos excesivos, Sasuke —respondió Sakura mientras encendía la estufa con mirada divertida —. Yo lo colocaría en la categoría de supervivencia.

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y pellizco con delicadeza su mejilla, mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma que desprendía la mujer.

—Que graciosa- inmediatamente después se separó de ella y se encaminó hacía la puerta de la cocina —. Y no es necesario que hagas de comer… Quede de ir a jugar tenis con el dobe de Naruto, y lo más probable es que no regrese a tiempo para cenar, así que procura no esperarme despierta.

—Oh, perfecto —Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke para lograr mantener su expresión fuera del alcance de su marido —. Te dejaré la comida en el refrigerador, por si tienes hambre cuando regreses —comentó Sakura mientras Sasuke tomaba sus cosas, esperando que su voz mostrara el mismo tono de ligereza.

—¿Está todo bien, Sakura? —aparentemente no lo había logrado.

—Si, todo esta perfecto. Debes darte prisa si no, llegarás tarde —se aseguró de informar la pelirrosa mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Sasuke no quedó totalmente convencido, pero el simple hecho de investigar que era lo que en realidad afectaba a Sakura, le tomaría mucho más tiempo del que disponía, por lo que con lentitud se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa dispuesto a irse. Había pocas cosas que él no podía soportar... entre ellas estaba el ver llorar a su mujer.

—Está bien. Cuídate mucho —y sin más se fue con la sensación de que debió de haber dicho algo más; decir algo que no hubiera sido inteligente. Sí, Sakura estaba esperando al hijo de ambos… sí, Sakura era su esposa… Pero no podía permitirse el sentir algo más por ella que cariño de amigos, que agradecimiento.

En cuanto se fue, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que ya no tenía que fingir más los sentimientos que le atenazaban por completo el pecho al sentir a Sasuke cada vez más indiferente de ella. Era como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en dos desconocidos que compartían una casa y con un hijo en común.

¿Había un futuro en común para ellos?

Eso le había asegurado Sasuke, pero a esas alturas, con poco menos de seis meses de matrimonio, ella ya no estaba tan segura. Porque Sasuke no la buscaba, solo cumplía con mantenerse al tanto del embarazo, saber que ella no corría ningún peligro. Haber perdido a su madre y tener una infancia tan dura a lado de su padre y su hermano lo había hecho una persona por demás protectora, pero sin el deseo de sufrir.

¿Irónico no?

Una persona que vivía con el constante temor de perder alguien querido y al mismo tiempo con miedo de encariñarse demasiado con alguien y sufrir ante la posible pérdida.

Era cierto que ella no le había puesto demasiadas esperanzas a ese matrimonio, que no se había casado con una venda en los ojos que le aseguraba el perfecto matrimonio, pero desde luego tampoco se imaginó que iba a vivir en tal soledad. Su esposo ya ni siquiera comía con ella, cuando antes eso era casi una tradición por lo menos tres veces a la semana.

Claro, en la intimidad seguían tan apasionados como la primera vez, pero... sencillamente no era lo mismo. Porque no había implicación emocional, mas allá de un casto beso en la frente y un buenas noches. Y es ahí cuando ella, tiene que sacar fuerzas de no sabía dónde, para tragarse sus lágrimas y sus anhelos por algo más que un matrimonio por el bien de su hijo.

Y son esas fuerzas la que la ayudan a levantarse cada día, y aparentar que nada sucedía, que nada la lastima, pero la verdad es que estaba cansada de tanta soledad. Estaba cansada de esperar día tras día a que Sasuke llegara de trabajar, para encontrarse con un comportamiento frío y cenas despreciadas, porque cene con un cliente, Sakura. Mejor en otra ocasión.

Cansada de estar preocupada por las llegadas tardes de Sasuke en algunas ocasiones, solo porque a él se le había olvidado llamarle para comentarle que tenía una reunión de trabajo. Si es que eso era cierto, pensó con tristeza.

Pero no más, si Sasuke podía disfrutar de su vida como si todavía se tratara de una persona soltera, ella claramente podía hacer lo mismo, y su abultado vientre de seis meses, no iba a impedírselo.

--

-

Si no fuera porque vio el auto de Sasuke estacionado afuera de la casa, Sakura podría haber jurado que no había nadie en su hogar. Toda la casa permanecía a oscuras y en un completo silencio. Eso le hizo suponer que Sasuke se encontraba dormido, pero eso era realmente extraño, porque era demasiado temprano para que su esposo ya estuviera en los brazos de Morfeo.

En cuanto entro, se dio cuenta inmediatamente por el olor, que Sasuke había fumado. Era un hábito horrible que había adquirido de uno de sus socios, Shikamaru Nara. Hábito que había dejado en cuento el médico le aconsejo que no era bueno para Sakura y para el bebé el humo del cigarro. Eso era extraño.

—¿ Te divertiste? —escucho que le preguntaba Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con un Sasuke serio que la miraba desde lo alto de la escalera con un cigarro en la mano y una botella de whisky en la otra. Parecía casi un padre esperando reprender a su hija por haber llegado tarde de una fiesta. y eso le molesto.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la tarde, Sakura? —exigió saber el hombre con enojo.

—Con unos amigos —se limitó a responder la pelirrosa.

—Amigos del trabajo.

—Sé más especifica, Sakura —gruño Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la mujer, apagando el cigarro en el camino y aventando la botella en algún lugar.

—Pues no los conoces.

—Podrías habérmelos presentado —respondió el hombre con altanería.

—Nunca tienes tiempo para mí —le reprocho Sakura y ante esto, Sasuke no se podía defender, porque no era más que la verdad —. Siempre estás ocupado con tus clientes, o con tus amigos jugando golf.

Sasuke suspiro casi con resignación.

—Si tanto te molestaba que no te llevara conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho, Sakura.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Tú él que proclamaba querer casarse conmigo y aún así llevar vidas separadas? Somos dos personas viviendo en una casa que solo tienen en común un hijo.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se volvían más fríos, y su mirada mostraba más enojo.

—Me gusta mantener mi espacio, hacer lo que quiero con mi vida... Pero eso no implica que tú puedas hacer lo mismo. ¡Eres mi mujer!

La ojijade lo miro como si lo contemplara por primera vez. ¿en verdad se había casado con semejante cavernícola?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le recrimino la mujer furiosa —. Eres tú el que insistió en vidas separadas, no puedes cambiar solo porque sí, lo establecido. Tenemos un acuerdo, Uchiha.

—Pues he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No fue nada fácil. Cambie de opinión cuando regrese a casa y no te vi. Cambie de opinión cuando me di cuenta de lo que es estar horas esperando a alguien, alguien que no te avisa lo que hace ni cuando va a llegar a casa... Cambie de opinión cuando me di cuenta de lo que yo te estaba haciendo día tras día, de como te estaba lastimando, Sakura.

Sasuke seguía mostrándose impasible, pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Eran menos fríos y estaban llenos de un profundo sentimiento de culpa. El pelinegro estrechó a Sakura contra su cuerpo, y la besó profundamente

Sakura sintió que una ola de deseo mientras él jugueteaba con sus labios, se los mordisqueaba. Después, comenzó a besarle el cuello, con la lengua. Sakura colocó las manos sobre su pecho y deseó que él la abrazara con más fuerza. a pesar de la reciente discusión se sentía segura y feliz.

Sasuke la llevo directo a la habitación de ambos y prosiguió a retirar el tirante del vestido y, despacio, le bajó la cremallera... el vestido cayo formando un halo en sus pies, quedando su vientre desnudo. El pelinegro sonrió casi de manera imperceptible, mientras acariciaba la morada de su hijo con evidente delicadeza y adoración...

—Sakura... —Sasuke bajo las manos y recorrió con los dedos la fina tira del tanga que llevaba Sakura. El sujetador de encaje hacía juego —. Estoy acabado...

—Eres fuerte- musito la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Al parecer la seducción por parte de Sasuke estaba dando buenos resultados. Sakura le sujeto el rostro con las manos y fue ahora ella quién lo beso, arrancándole a Sasuke un suspiro de placer.

Sasuke.

—Eres mía, Sakura. Mía— su tono de voz fue tan posesivo, que la mujer sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

Sakura comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Lo besó en la boca y en el cuello, para después meter la mano en sus pantalones y acariciarlo.Él gimió y le acarició la cintura, los pechos y ella gimió mientras continuaba acariciando su miembro. Sasuke se inclinó y le quitó el sujetador para acariciarle el pezón con la lengua, con delicadeza.

—Oh, Sasuke.

Le acarició el trasero, y con una mano le quitó el tanga. Metió un dedo entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla. Con delicadeza, debido a su embarazo, la tumbó en la cama y se colocó aun lado de ella.

— Solo es el principio —movió sus dedos más rápido. Cuando llegó al clímax, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron. Era un sonido verdaderamente delicioso.

Le acarició las piernas con la lengua, primero el muslo, y después más arriba. Se apartó unos momentos para quitarse la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura. Se volvió a acercar y acarició el centro de su feminidad con su miembro y ella se arqueó par recibirlo, pero él no le dio lo que ella anhelaba

—Ahora —gimió ella. Sasuke le besó en el vientre y le acarició la espalda, el trasero, jugueteó con la lengua en su vientre, pero no le daba lo que ella más anhelaba.

Bueno,pues dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Así que con desición, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarro de nuevo su miembro,para acariciarlo.

—Sakura, cariño.

Ella sonrió y lo guió. Él pelinegro la penetró despacio, se detuvo un instante y después empujó para llegar más profundo, todo lo profundo que el vientre de Sakura le permitía.

—Creo que es mejor cambiar de posición —comentó Sakura, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a cabalgar, moviéndose y sin dejar de mirarlo, controlando la profundidad. Cosa que a Sasuke no le molesto.

—Estás muy caliente —dijo él, y ella le contó lo que sentía al tenerlo en su interior

Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, y empujó con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que, unidos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Ninguno de los dos habló, estaban más ocupados intentando recuperar el aliento. Momentos después la coloco con cuidado de espaldas en el colchón y la abrazó, cayendo ambos en un profundo y reparador sueño.

La pelea había sido olvidada.

--

-

Las cosas mejoraron un poco con el tiempo, Sasuke seguía siendo un marido sobreprotector con Sakura, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ahora no la apartaba de su vista. Constantemente la quería tener a su lado, normalmente, bajo su brazo protector.

Algunos fines de semana los pasaban en casa viendo sencillamente películas, otras veces iban con Hinata y Naruto a comer a algún lado, y hace algunos días habían salido a pasear por el centro de la ciudad, comprando cosas que Sakura insistía hacían falta en su casa. La pelirrosa estaba logrando que la casa de Sasuke dejara de ser un hogar decorado por personas ajenas a las que se le pagaba dinero. Ahora esa casa estaba llena de gratos recuerdos y cosas especiales para Sasuke —aunque el no quisiera admitirlo todavía —, ya que para desgracia de Sakura, seguía ocultando sus sentimientos. no la dejaba penetrar en su barrera.

Pero aún dentro de Sasuke se erigía una constante sombra que lo llenaba de preocupación. ¿Sería un buen padre? Tal vez estaba en un punto en el que ya aceptaba la existencia de su hijo, pero había algo que todavía no encajaba en él. ¿Que tal si se parecía a Fugaku Uchiha?

La sola idea le daba escalofríos, el solo hecho de imaginarse golpeando a su hijo, como Fugaku les había golpeado a él y a Itachi le revolvía el estómago. Desde luego su hermano mayor ya había demostrado que estaba lejos de esos estándares, porque era un padre estupendo, o al menos eso era lo que le comentaba Shizune cada vez que los visitaba en su casa.

—"Eres demasiado parecido a tu padre, que estarás orgulloso" —le había comentado en una ocasión su vecina.

Diablos, nunca lo habían ofendido tanto con una comparación. Desde luego el no ansiaba, ni mucho menos estaría orgulloso de parecerse a su padre. Los unicos recuerdos buenos que tenía de su niñez era cuando su madre todavía vivía y lo consentía con dulces, o cuando Itachi iba a recogerlo a la escuela, siendo ambos todavía unos niños.

—No... no, por favor,- susurraba en un gemido asustado, Sasuke-. Ya basta, por favor...

Sakura que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, se percató de la turbación del sueño de Sasuke, que se encontraba dormido en el sofá. Se acercó a el con precaución.

—Déjanos en paz, por favor- gimió con dolor —. Deja a Itachi, vete... vete. Mamá no dejes que nos lleve, por... por favor no...

—Sasuke — la pelirrosa agito un poco el hombro de Sasuke, intentando de esa manera que él despertara. Y él lo hizo inmediatamente.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada y el rostro un poco húmedo.

—¿ Que... que sucedió? —alcanzo a preguntar.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Gritabas que te dejaran en paz y que soltaran a Itachi. ¡Qué es lo que...?

—Eso a ti no te importa, Sakura. No te metas donde no te llaman- espeto de manera cruel Sasuke mientras se levantaba del sillón y se paseaba por la casa, de manera nerviosa.

—Sasuke, no tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera...

El pelinegro solo se limitó a salir de la casa con paso firme, dejando a Sakura con una profunda punzada de dolor, y muchas dudas.

Pasadas unas horas, Sasuke regreso a casa,la noche ya había caído, y Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada pelinegr se acercó a ella, y Sakura se percató de la presencia de su marido, hasta que este, se sentó a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar- exclamó la ojijade.

—¿Sobre que?

—Sasuke, no podemos seguir así. Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos.

El pelinegro la miro casi horrorizado.

—¿Por qué dices eso,Sakura? Estamos bien juntos... ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Ja, como si Sasuke necesitara que le recordaran el daño que le había hecho a su esposa, el lo sabía perfectamente.

—El que tú no me ames.

—Sabe que yo no puedo amar a ninguna mujer, Sakura. De hecho, no puedo amar a nadie.

—¿Por qué? nunca me has querido contar lo que fue de tu vida antes de conocerte, a ti y a tu hermano. Nunca hablas de tu padre, Sasuke. No eres honesto conmigo, y eso me duele. No puedo seguir así.

—No quiero halar de eso- respondió tajantemente.

—Es que nunca quieres hablar de ellos, y si de verdad queremos tener una vida juntos, debemos hablar de eso, Sasuke. ¿O tal vez ese es el punto? No quieres que tengamos una vida juntos.

El pelinegro se levantó.Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos... Momentos en los que Sakura llego a temer que su marido se fuera de nuevo, se escudara de nuevo,para no contármelo que verdaderamente le atormentaba.

—Mi padre nos golpeaba- confeso en un murmullo, pero Sakura lo escucho con claridad.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Ya sabes que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años e Itachi nueve. Fue atropellada por un adolescente borracho y murió al quedamos con papá. Itachi y yo hubiéramos preferido quedarnos incluso en un orfanato que con él.

—Sasuke...

—Fugaku amaba a mamá, de eso no hay duda, y quedo tan devastado con su muerte, que supongo que por eso se entregó a la bebida. En cuestión de meses ya era un consumado alcoholico, que desahogaba sus frustraciones con golpes. Golpes que recibíamos constantemente Itachi y yo.

Saura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al imaginarse a un indefenso Sasuke, siendo golpeado por su padre borracho.

—Era horrible, Sakura —alcanzó a decir en un gemido —. Le teníamos miedo, y era espantoso escuchar las palizas que le pegaba a Itachi, sabiendo que en cuanto Itachi no pudiera ponerse de pie, cruzaría el pasillo para entrar en mi habitación. Yo sabía que mi hermano aguantaba lo más posible, con la esperanza de que Fugaku se cansara y se olvidara de mí... pero eso nunca sucedió. Lo más que lograba mi hermano era que los golpes dirigidos a mí, durarán menos.

Sakura negaba con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Y después yo iba de puntillas al cuarto de mi hermano, que aún en su lamentable estado, me sonreía y me decía ya todo término otouto, puedes estar tranquilo, y a continuación me golpeaba la frente con dos de sus dedos. Lo odiaba, Sakura. Odiaba a mi padre.

Sakura soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, que no paraba de repetir lo mucho que odiaba a su padre. Después de unos minutos, se calmó.

—¿Qué paso después? —preguntó Sakura con voz dulce.

—Estuvimos en esa espantosa casa, hasta que Itachi cumplió la mayoría de edad, y me llevo con él. Itachi trabajaba y estudiaba, en realidad él la paso muy duro en su intento de sacarme adelante, cuando crecí, yo también comencé a trabajar a tiempo parcial, hasta que fui a la universidad con la ayuda de una beca. Poco después de eso, Itachi se casó con Shizune, una chica que conoció en el trabajo y ahora ambos tienen tres hijos —suspiró —. En realidad es un gran hermano.

—El mejor de todos-aseguró Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

—Y es por eso por lo que no puedo amar a nadie, Sakura. No quiero amar a nadie, porque amar es sufrir, como sufrí con la perdida de mi madre cuando murió. Porque es sufrir, como sufrió yo con la actitud de Fugaku... ¡Mi padre! Porque me prometí a mismo no amar a nadie, y de esa manera, no darle a nadie el poder de lastimarme.

—¿Sientes cariño por mí?- le pregunto con cautela.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Creo que sí. Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

—¿Sientes cariño por mí? —preguntó con cautela.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Creo que sí. Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

—No lo estarás haciendo, solo tenemos que trabajar, Sasuke. Pronto podrás liberarte de todo ese peso que cargas.

—No quiero liberarme de ese peso, Sakura. Solo quiero que mi hijo conozca lo que es tener una familia.

—Es que nosotros no somos una familia,Sasuke- le espetó la pelirrosa —.Estoy cansada de tu indecisión. Te amo, Sasuke. Y quiero que seamos una familia de verdad, pero tú no me aceptas en tu vida.

—No puedo...

—Lo se, Sasuke, y por eso me voy. Es definitivo. Porque ya s sé lo que quiero, y ya no soy la mujer con la que te casaste, que creía que iba a poder sobrellevar un matrimonio con amor solo de un lado.

Salio tan a prisa de la casa, con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas, que no se dio cuenta al atravesar la calle, que un coche transitaba por ella a toda velocidad.

Sasuke solo fue testigo, con un nudo en el estómago de como el auto embestía a su mujer, justo como hace algunos años le había pasado a su madre. Tiempos diferentes, mujeres diferentes, pero el mismo punzante e insoportable dolor en su pecho.

—¡Sakura!

--

-

Despertó desconcertada. no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo era consiente de un profundo dolor en su trasero y la mano firme de Sasuke sosteniendo la suya. Su marido estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama y con cara de preocupación, platicando con el médico, la mano de él sujetaba con firmeza la suya, casi como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

Un hombre, vestido de blanco, le sonrió y le preguntó cómo estaba.

—Adolorida —balbuceó ella, y añadió con repentino terror —. ¿Y mi bebé?

—Donde debe de estar, señora Uchiha, y esperando el día de su nacimiento. Usted es una mujer fuerte, y su hijo también.

—Gracias a Dios —balbuceó y las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas.

—La dejaré a solas con su marido, pero después tiene que descansar.

—Pensé que te había perdido para siempre- exclamoó Sasuke en cuanto el médico salio de la habitación —. ¿Cómo estas?

—Me duele el cuerpo, pero estoy bien —. Lo siento. Siento haber ocasionado problemas

—No es culpa tuya. Solo fue un accidente. La verdad es que no quería estar cerca de nadie... emocionalmente hablando. No podía confiar en ti, ni sentir nada por ti. Hasta que sentí que te había perdido, no me di cuenta de cuánto significas para mí.

— ¿Significo mucho? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tierna y llena de esperanza.

Él la besó en los labios.

—Muchísimo. ¿Te he dicho... —trago saliva —... que te amo?

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No me lo habías dicho nunca.

—Pues ya era hora. Te amo, Sakura

Sakura estaba casi sin habla.

—Sasuke... —consiguió decir por fin—. Te quiero tanto. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti. Me has salvado la vida.

—Y tú me has devuelto la mía.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus labios se lo impidieron...

A partir de ahora era una verdadera familia. Juntos siempre...

--

--

-

_Hola a todos!!! bueno aquí me tienen de regreso con un oneshot... el oneshot y capitulo mas largo ue he escrito desde que comence a escribir jaja ... La verdad todo empezo hace un mes con la idea —si, creanlo, me costo un mes escribir este patetico intento de historia ¬¬ — y recién ahorita la termino a las 4 de la mañana de una menera que nunca me había esperado, jeje... ¿Que puedo decir? Itachi es mi adoración y... ¿Fugaku, golpeando a sus hijos? Se me ocurrio de repente, y no me costo trabajo poner a Fugaku en ese papel, la verdad es que no es santo de mi devoción, me llega incluso a caer mal ¬¬... De los dos intentos de Lemon, mejor ni hablo, porque no soy buena escribiendolos, pero consiero que eran necesarios en la historia jeje.... Mmm Espero ue le haya gustado este intento de oneshot, mil gracia spor leer lo que yo tengo por escribir._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


	2. εþïløgø

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Un obvio OoC por parte de Sasuke… gomen jeje... Un **epilogo ridiculamente cursi** ¬¬

* * *

**C****α****м****β****ïø§.**

εþïløgø.

-

Sakura contempló a sus hijos recién nacidos que se encontraba en las cunas, a un lado de su cama. Sus hijos. Suyos y de Sasuke.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Oyó varias pisadas afuera de la habitación. Debía ser Sasuke en compañía de su hermano Itachi y la esposa de este.

—¡Debí imaginar que sería un niño! —escu chó Sakura —. Al parecer Sasuke es el destinado a tener varones —exclamó Itachi con una sonrisa. Él tenía tres hijas.

Sasuke asomo la cabeza y preguntó.

—¿Podemos pasar?

—Sakura... ¡Felicidades! ¡Oh, aquí están los pequeños...! —exclamó Shizune acercándose a Sakura con una sonrisa —. ¡Son tan hermosos!

—Son idénticos a Sasuke —declaró Itachi viendo a los bebes. Si se refería nada más a que tenían el cabello oscuro, tenía razón, los bebes eran idénticos a su padre.

—¡Tonterías, Itachi! Aún son muy pequeños para encontrarles parecido... Y a mí me parece que tienen la nariz de Sakura.

—Espero que tengan los mismos ojos que Sakura —respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, dirigida a la reciente madre.

—¿Cómo van a llamarlos? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sousuke y Syuske —contestó Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Sasuke, que solo bufo. Su esposa se había decidido por esos nombres y lo que ella no comprendía es que a lo mejor en el futuro, sería complicado vivir son tres hombres que tenían la misma inicial en su nombre.

Diablos, ese asunto aún tendrían que discutirlo.

—Suenan bien —aprobó Itachi.

—Quedan bien con el apellido Uchiha —convino Shizune mientras con cuidado tomaba a uno de los bebés en sus brazos.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas. Felices ambos. Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sakura, contemplándola.

—Hola.

—Hola, guapo-respondió Sakura, con una mano le acaricio la mejilla —. Pasa el tiempo y te sigo encon trando alucinante.

—Lo mismo digo -contestó él besándola —. Nos espera un duro trabajo, Sakura —comentó Sasuke mientras dirigía la vista hacia sus hijos, que seguían entreteniendo a Itachi y a Shizune.

--

-

Sasuke, había insistido en realizar el bautizo en la casa de su hermano, a las afueras de Tokio. Según él, sus hijos tenían que ser bautizados en la misma parroquia que él e Itachi, y las tres pequeñas que ya a esas alturas adoraban a sus primos pequeños. No podían esperar a que ellos crecieran y de esa manera, poder jugar y enseñarles todo lo que ellas, ya sabían hacer.

Sousuke y Syuske Uchiha fueron bautizados una hermosa mañana de primavera, acompañados de sus padres, primas, tíos y amigos. Por el salón de la casa se escuchaban las risas de los presentes y las sonrisas al compartir ese momento tan especial para el matrimonio.

—Itachi presume de sus sobrinos como si él fuera el padre, también —comentó Shizune mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No podemos negar que serán unos niños muy consentidos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, frentona —comentó una rubia que venía de la mano de un castaño —. La verdad es que me tenías con algo de pendiente cuando decidiste casarte con Sasuke. Pero en realidad me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido tan bien para ambos.

—Sí, todo está muy bien, Ino. Hasta que me case con Sasuke, me di cuenta del profundo amor que siento por él.

Las mujeres sonrieron.

—Estás absolutamente enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? —comentó Naruto divertido, mientras veía como Sasuke contemplaba a la distancia a Sakura que platicaba con Shizune, Ino y Shikamaru.

—Eso no te incumbe, dobe-comentó Sasuke con seriedad. Tal vez amaba a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo frente al dobe de Naruto.

—Acepta que Sakura es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

—No pretendas burlarte, que tú estás igual con Hinata.

—Me declaro culpable- espetó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a ellos, Itachi.

Estuvieron platicando uno minutos sobre trabajo y los próximos proyectos que Sasuke tenía para su trabajo. Y a pesar de que esos proyectos eran de vital importancia para su carrera y su empresa, en esos momentos era lo que menos le interesaba.

—Discúlpenme un momento- se excusó mientras se alejaba de Naruto y su hermano, con dirección a las escaleras.

Sakura estaba tomando un vaso de jugo, mientras contemplaba a todos los presentes. Pero algo no estaba bien... Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. ¿A dónde se había ido? No era posible que se hubiera ido a trabajar precisamente en esos momentos.

Se acercó a donde estaban Itachi y Naruto, con la intención de preguntarles si lo habían visto.

—Todo salió muy bien, Sakura —comentó Itachi.

—Sí, afortunadamente. Los dos estuvieron a punto de montar un berrinche cuando Sasuke y yo los despertamos para cambiarlos.

—Y Sasuke habría estado incluso orgulloso de los lloriqueos de su hijo —comentó ahora Naruto mientras soltaba una risa.

—Los quiere —Sakura sonrió-. Pero no le digan que yo les dije eso. Y hablando de Sasuke, ¿saben dónde está?

—Entro a la casa.

Sakura se encaminó también a la casa en busca de su marido. Aunque primero iba a pasar a ver si los gemelos seguían bien... Al entrar a la habitación decorada con toques azules y muebles de madera, su corazón se detuvo ante lo que presenció.

Su marido estaba de pie en medio de las dos cunas, contemplando a sus gemelos. En la cuna derecha se encontraba Syuske, dormía tranquilamente mientras que en la otra cuna estaba Sousuke con sus hermosos ojos verdes, contemplando fijamente a su padre. Algunos gorgojos salían de su boquita, casi como si le estuviera contando algo importante a su padre.

Eran una familia. Sus tres hombres y ella.

—Así que estabas aquí —Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, mientras le sonreía a Sousuke.

—No podía alejarme de ellos —suspiro el hombre.

—¿Aunque probablemente seas un padre firme con ellos? —bromeó la pelirrosa —¿Y los regañes por armar escándalo?

—Mientras que tú los consentirás en todo.

—Exacto.

—Después intentaran engañarnos, haciéndose pasar el uno por el otro. Pero nosotros siempre sabemos quién es quién.

—Pero no se los diremos, de esa manera, trataremos de mantenerlos bajo control.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, viendo como Sousuke caía en un profundo sueño. Después de todo, ya era hora de su siesta.

—Tengo ganas de besarte —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Nadie lo detiene, ingeniero.

Sasuke por unos momentos casi cedió ante la tentación, pero en ningún momento, había olvidado el hecho de que Sai, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a su esposa.

—Sai no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la tarde —le reclamó Sasuke.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver, Sasuke? —molesta salió de la habitación de los gemelos. Por nada del mundo quería despertarlos.

—Tiene todo que ver —aseguró el hombre —. No tiene porque mirarte como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Eres muy posesivo - y aunque le encantaba el lado celoso de su esposo, en algunas ocasiones —como esa —, la desesperada enormemente.

—No me importa si soy celoso o no. ¿Por qué lo invitaste, Sakura?

—Porque es mi amigo, Uchiha. ¿Por qué no iba a invitarlo?

—Porque ese tipo lo unico que quiere es estar a tu lado... interferir en nuestra relación... Quiere seducirte... ¿Te parecen suficientes razones?

—¿Estás alucinando?

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Eres tan ingenua?- Sasuke alzó un poco más la voz.

—Estás siendo insultante.

—Y tu amigo también es insultante... su sola presencia en mi casa es insultante. ¿Por qué no vas a decírselo también?

—No tiene sentido discutir contigo, cuando estás en ese plan. Cuando estés más calmado,platicamos.

Y sin más Sakura se alejó del pelinegro,murmurando maldiciones hacía su persona, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué plan? —masculló Sasuke para sí mismo —. Yo no me pongo en ningún plan... ella es la molestia...

Era casi increíble como de un momento a otro podían pasar de estar tranquilos hasta protagonizar una de las batallas más absurdas. Batallas que por supuesto empezaba su molestia... Él sólo le había comentado que no soportaba a Sai y que no lo quería en su casa. No lo quería como amigo de su esposa ni cerca de sus hijos...

¿Tan difícil era entender eso?

No lo creía.

La ojiverde no sabía cómo ocultar el enojo que en esos momentos recorría todo su cuerpo. Aún no podía creer como era posible que Sasuke fuera tan primario en algunos aspectos. ¿Se sentía celoso de Sai? Por dios eso sí que daba risa.

Sai era gay.

¿Se lo iba a decir a Sasuke? No, que sufriera un poco más.

Y efectivamente eso sucedió.

La fiesta terminó y ellos seguían serios... mientras cenaban, ellos seguían serios... mientras Sakura bañaba a los gemelos con la ayuda de Shizune, ella y Sasuke seguían serios. La hora de dormir, fue la hora de la verdad.

—¿Sigues molesta? —Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—¿Molesta de que mi marido piense que lo voy a engañar con mi compañero...?

—Yo no creo que tu fueras capaz de... —trató de defenderse Sasuke.

—¿... de trabajo que es gay?- se burló Sakura.

—Yo no desconfió de ti, si no... —al último capto, algo consternado —.¿Gay?

—Sí, Sasuke. Sai quién no me quitaba la vista de encima, según tú, tramando como interferir en nuestro matrimonio, es gay.

Sasuke estaba prácticamente boquiabierto.

—O tal vez —agregó la pelirrosa pensativa —. Puede que si trate de arruinar nuestro matrimonio...pero no precisamente porque él este interesado en mí... ¿Debo sentirme preocupada por eso, Sa-su-ke?

—¡Sakura!- Sasuke seguía sorprendido... Sakura no estaba jugando limpio. Y eso le enfermaba.

—Es un simple comentario inocente, Sasuke.

Pues dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—Tal vez solo te miraba porque sentía envidia de tu vestido —comentó el hombre con aire despreocupado.

Y en la habitación, durante unos momentos, solo pudo escuchar la risa divertida de lapelirrosa.

El enfado había sido olvidado.

--

-

**Cuatro años después...**

Sasuke entro a la casa con el portafolios. Sakura mantenía una expresión seria, mientras que sus hijos la miraban con un rostro que pretendía ser de arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Su esposa de acerco a él y lo beso, mientras le relataba la travesura de sus hijos.

—Al parecer tus hijos pensaron que sería divertido jugar con el jarrón que nos regalo tu hermano estas navidades, a pesar de que yo les había advertido de que no lo hicieran. Terminaron por romperlo.

—Hola papá —exclamó Syuske acercándose a Sasuke.

—Lo sentimos-exclamó ahora Sousuke mientras se abrazaba a una de las piernas de su padre.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, casi como si le advirtiera a Sasuke que no era bueno ceder ante sus hijos... Por ningún motivo quería enfadar a su esposa, así que tendría que castigarlos, aunque eso les doliera en el alma. Diablos, era difícil castigar a sus niños cuando mostraban esos ojos con ese brillo tan parecido al de Sakura.

—Deben pensar en lo que hicieron, niños —exclamó Sasuke con un suspiro —. Vayan a su habitación.

Los niños con las cabezas gachas se marcharon de la cocina, directo a su habitación.

—Estaba muy enfadada —comentó Sakura cuando los niños se fueron —. En realidad me gustaba mucho ese jarrón.

—Estoy seguro de que un baño de espuma y un masaje en los pies, te pueden quitar ese estrés —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y la tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a besar el cuello de la mujer. Kami, esperaba que sus hijos si estuvieran en su habitación y no salieran en un buen rato, porque él definitivamente, quería estar a solas con su mujer.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Pues dilo —Sasuke no abandono su acción.

—Tendremos que redecorar la habitación que esta frente a la nuestra. Creo que el color ya no es apropiado.

—Pero Sakura... —comentó Sasuke extrañado, separando sus labios de la piel del cuello de la mujer —. Acabas de decorar esa habitación apenas el mes pasado. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto el color que elegiste?

—El color me sigue gustando —se quejó la pelirrosa —. Es solo que ya no es el apropiado para lo que tengo en mente debido a la situación.

—¿Qué situación? —preguntó extrañado.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke trago saliva nervioso, mientras la miraba sin poder creerlo. ¡Embarazada! Un nuevo bebé.

—¿Estás contento? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a aclarar —, es solo que no me lo esperaba. Es fantástico.

—Quizá tengamos una niña.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Entonces sí que me convertiré en un padre firme —aclaró el hombre con el ceño fruncido —. No la dejaré salir con ningún chico. Todos somos unos tontos

Sakura negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida se expandía en sus labios. Suspiro y se acomodó en los brazos de Sasuke, que le acaricio el vientre.

—Tobillos hinchados, insomnio, náuseas... espero que le guste la perspectiva de nuestro próximo futuro.

—Puedes estar segura de eso.

--

-

Sasuke miro a su esposa que estaba sentada en el borde de la pisina con los pies en el agua. Sakura seguía estando tan guapa y con ese cuerpo tan... apetecible aún después de dos embarazos. La pelirrosa decidió nadar, por lo que se metió por completo a la alberca.

—Juguemos unas carreritas, mamá —exclamo Syuske, su hijo mayor — por un minuto —, de nueve años.

—Claro.

Syuske se tiró al agua y nado como si un tiburón estuviera a punto de comérselo. Sakura no pudo alcanzarlo.

—Que aburrido —exclamó Syuske con decepción —. Le pediré a papá que compita conmigo.

—Yo también quiero —dijo Sousuke mientras ambos niños se acercaban a su padre que en esos momentos le prestaba toda su atención a su hija, la pequeña Yui.

—Es hora de la siesta, Yui —exclamó su padre mientras la tomaba en brazos, pero la niña pataleo con fuerza, no quería dormir.

—Papá la princesa del cuento de hadas tenía un dragón. ¿Puedo tener yo uno?

—Lo decidiremos cuando seas más grande —evadió Sasuke la pregunta.

—Yo ya soy grande —exclamó la niña con una mueca de disgusto —. Tengo cuatro años —y le enseño a su padre cuatro dedos de la mano.

Sasuke suspiró, Yui sí que era tenaz, como su madre.

—Necesitas ser aún más grande para tener un dragón, pequeña.

—Yo la acostaré —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija que estaba dispuesta hacer un berrinche —. Nada de eso, preciosa. Necesitas dormir.

—Papá, juguemos una carrera —corearon los gemelos mientras tiraban de la mano de su padre.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¡Papá! —llamaron los dos niños a la vez, instándolo a que les prestara atención.

-Ya voy.

Horas después, Sasuke se dejaba caer en la cama con un suspiro. Los niños sí que tenían energía y lo habían dejado agotado. Afortunadamente sus tres hijos ya estaban cada uno, profundamente dormido en su cama. Sakura entro en la habitación en ese preciso momento, portando solo un ligero camisón blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Su cabello todavía mojado de la ducha se le pegaba a la espalda y las mejillas. Preciosa, simplemente preciosa. Diablos, tal vez no estaba tan cansado como había imaginado al principio.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, para después besarla con toda la pasión que guardaba para ella, busco su lengua tratando de expresarle con la boca todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella. Sakura comenzó a acariciar su pecho, y suspiro al sentir el contacto de sus manos con la piel del torso del pelinegro, y después comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, recorriendo con la lengua la manzana de adán.

—Sakura —susurró Sasuke —. Esoy a punto de estallar y apenas estamos empezando.

Sasuke comenzó a besar de nuevo a Sakura... con ternura, con pasión, con amor. Le beso las mejillas y busco un punto atrás de las orejas que hacía estremecer a la pelirrosa. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por el cuello, hasta que cubrió de besos los hombros de la mujer.

Sakura sentía como la sangre corría más y más caliente por sus venas, sentía que se estaba consumiendo por las llamas de la pasión. Busco a tientas el término del camisón y con lentitud, comenzó a subirlo hasta que pudo quitárselo mientras la llevaba a la cama para acostarla y posicionarse sobre ella.

—Eres tan bella, Sakura... Tan perfecta —susurró mientras le cubría los pechos con las manos.

Sakura trago saliva mientras el pelinegro le cubría los pezones con los pulgares, jugueteando con ellos, en respuesta arqueo la espalda, mientras que Sasuke se inclinaba para tomar el pezón entre sus labios. Momentos después tomo el segundo, ofreciéndole el mismo trato que al anterior.

—Sasuke —gimió ella sin poder evitarlo cuando él comenzó a mordisqueárselos.

Sakura suspiró cuando sintió que Sasuke bajaba más y más, cubriéndole su vientre de besos, mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo sus piernas. y aprovechaba para sacarle la pantaleta, quedando completamente desnuda bajo Sasuke, que todavía portaba su pantalón de dormir. La única prenda que utilizaba como ropa de cama.

Acaricio con sus dedos el húmedo sexo de su esposa, que sintió una punzada de deseo y necesidad. Y gimió aún más, cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover sus dedos en circulo dentro de ella. cuando reemplazo los dedos con la boca, Sakura se desmoronó.

Sasuke contemplo como Sakura llegaba al orgasmo y disfrutaba del mismo. sonrió de manera arrogante, era obvio que Sakura había disfrutado completamente de la sesión de sexo oral.

—Lo que acaba de suceder... fue... fue increíble —lo besó en los labios y recorrió de nueva cuenta su torso con las manos... Paso la lengua por los pezones de él y Sasuke soltó un gemido.

—Me estás volviendo loco.

—Eso es fantástico —se jactó la pelirrosa, mientras se posicionaba sobre él para después bajar con sus besos hasta el ombligo del pelinegro. Le fue bajando lentamente el pantalón y de paso la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo.

Ahora estaban iguales.

El tacto de los dedos de Sakura en su hombría estuvo a punto de hacerlo estallar. Era una sensación excitante y cuando Sakura cerro su mano en su miembro, mascullo una maldición mientras su propia mano se unía a la de ella, mostrándole el ritmo indicado, el ritmo que le proporcionaba un placer inimaginable. Momentos después la colocó de nuevo sobre el colchón y la besó. No estaba muy seguro de donde acababa su boca y comenzaba la de Sakura, mientras ella movía la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el sexo de Sasuke.

—Sakura...

Y ella levantó las caderas, Sasuke soltó una palabrota e incapaz de detenerse, se adentró en ella de una sola estocada. Sakura cerro las piernas alrededor dela cintura de Sasuke y él soltó un gemido de satisfacción y comenzó a moverse con maestría.

Buscando más placer, el hombre deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar su punto más sensible sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella. Cuando Sakura se convulsionó gimiendo su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo,él perdió el control. Se hundió una última vez en ella y entonces su cuerpo estalló junto con el de Sakura en un orgasmo.

Minutos después, observo el rostro sonrojado de Sakura y lo invadió una oleada de ternura.

—¿Estás bien? preguntó mientras la besaba con delicadeza en los labios.

—Muy bien —respondió ella a un suspiro de quedarse dormida —. Te amo.

Sasuke sonrió. Eran pocas las veces que él le decía la frase "Te amo", pero Sakura sabía que Sasuke la quería, que la amaba y que no se imaginaría la vida sin ella y sin sus hijos. Con eso era suficiente. A su lado se sentía segura, protegida y amada. A su manera claro.

—"Yo también" —pensó Sasuke mientras la besaba en la frente, para después hundirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Estado: De luto por la perdida de mi memoria donde tenia todos los capitulos de mis fics largos, oneshots e ideas sin terminar de historias T.T_

_Hola!!!! Ia regrese con la continuación de esta historia... continuación que no tenia planeada, pero que salio... pateticamente cursi... ^^U... aun asi espero que les haya parecido un poco aceptable ii me hagan el favor de regalarme uno de sus maravillosos review... ultimamente creo que mis historias no gustan tanto como antes (suspiro).... Cosa de la que no los culpo, no estoy ne mi mejor temporada jejeje...._

_Quiero agradecerles a: __**Hatoko Nara**__, __**AnhlLoaizzah**__, __**Yume No Kaze**__, __**anyma92**__, __**funny-life**__, __**Sakmiru**__, __**enishi-senpai**__, __**Karina Natsumi**__, __**nehez**__, __**Kixanie**__.... Muchisimas gracias por sus revews... perdon por no responder personalmente a cada una, peor no me sobra mucho tiempo ultimamente... Aún así les digo que sus reviews fueron mucho muy importantes para mi... gracias, mil gracias!!! _

_Sin más me despido de todos ustedes deseando que tengan un buen fin de semana.... Saludo ii mucha suerte!!!_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


End file.
